Bayonetta
This article is about the first game in the series, to see the second game please see Bayonetta 2. For the protagonist of Bayonetta, see Bayonetta (character). Bayonetta （ベヨネッタ　''Ｂｅｙｏｎｅｔｔａ''）, is a hack and slash action game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 developed by PlatinumGames in cooperation with publisher Sega. Set in a fictional city in Europe called Vigrid, the game centers on its title character Bayonetta, who can wield four handguns—among other weapons—and perform magical attacks to defeat various enemies. Its characters were designed with modern style and fashion in mind, while its music is largely upbeat and feminine. Bayonetta began development around January 2007 and was released on October 29, 2009 in Japan. It has been promoted through a television commercial with music by Japanese pop singer MiChi, look-alike searches, a theme for the Google Chrome Web browser, and a photo book and soundtracks. Critical reviews of pre-release versions praised its easily learned moves, fast pace, boss battles, "Witch Time" slowdown mechanic, and character and stage designs. However, they lamented inconsistent frame rates, duller graphics, and technical issues in its PS3 port, as well as its use of camera angles in both versions. Gameplay Combat in the Bayonetta series resembles that in Hideki Kamiya's prior game, Devil May Cry. The player is encouraged to explore ways to dispatch enemies with as much flair as possible through the use of both melee and long ranged attacks, complex combo strings, and multiple weapons in order to make better scores. Special commands or actions are woven into events, finishes, executions, techniques and unique attacks. The player can perform many standard action game moves—double jump, lock onto enemies, rotate the third-person view camera, backflip to avoid attacks, swap between weapons on the fly, break apart background objects, and break through doors. Kamiya expects gamers to first complete the game in 10 to 12 hours, but believes that the game's rating system and the pursuit of high scores will provide replay value. Difficulty Settings The game includes five difficulty modes: "Very Easy", "Easy", "Normal", "Hard", and "∞ Climax" (Non-Stop Infinite Climax). Only the first three are open to a new player. The player must complete all chapters on Normal difficulty in order to unlock Hard, and all chapters on Hard to unlock ∞ Climax. Unlocking a new difficulty setting with one playable character will also unlock it for all other playable characters. *'Enemy Speed:' In general, the easier the setting, the more slowly enemies will move. There will also be longer pauses between attacks. *'Health Regeneration:' Health will regenerate over time on Very Easy mode. *'Accessories:' On Easy and Very Easy, the accessory "Immortal Marionette" is placed in the inventory and automatically equipped. It can be unequipped by the player. *'Automatic Mode:' On Easy and Very Easy, an "Automatic" mode is made available that can be played with only one hand: the game positions Bayonetta to perform attacks on enemies, and the player only needs to press one button at certain points unless they wish to perform their own choice of movements or attacks. *'∞ Climax:' On ∞ Climax (Non Stop-Infinite Climax), enemies are positioned very similarly to Hard, however they have more health. More importantly, Witch Time is disabled. (There are a few exclusions/exceptions to that rule such as Alfheim Missions.) Characters 'Main Characters:' *Bayonetta *Cereza *Jeanne *Luka *Rodin *Enzo -- 'Enemies:' Father Balder :Description: 'Master of the Heavens, is the main antagonist in ''Bayonetta; ''he is unknown for most of the game. He is the CEO of the Ithavoll Group, and the father of Cereza/Bayonetta. He was responsible for starting the Witch Hunts and the death of Antonio Redgrave. His true identity is only revealed near the end of the game. :'Personality: 'He is very sure of himself. He is calm and collected even in a fight no matter what/who the enemy is or even when threatening someone. Balder is obsessed with resurrecting the Creator, to see the realities recreated/reformed. He gives off an air of civility but underlying that is his fanatical obsession for the Creator; he also has a sort of passive/agressive way of insulting and instigating someone. Balder shows no concern or remorse for his allies or his enemies, if someone is in his way then if it means to step on them to reach the goal then so be it. Father Rodin :'Description: 'This is Rodin's "old self". Rodin was once a very powerful figure in Paradiso, he was feared by many for his power and his weapons. He is a fierce opponent. At one point he was cast out of Paradiso and into Inferno; he is only in this form after purchasing the Platinum Ticket. Angels :'Description: They are the main enemies in Bayonetta. Only the soldiers and guardians of Paradiso, known as The Hierarchy of Laguna, are encountered. During the Clan Wars, the Angels fought on the front lines alongside the Lumen Sages against the Umbra Witches and Infernal Demons. They are divine beings of many shapes/abilities, they are seperated into several ranks depending on power. Fortitudo :Description: ''"Personifying courage and fortitude, Fortitudo has been depicted as a terrifying being of sporting an enormous face and two dragon's heads. He is said to be capable of summoning magma flows at will."'' :Personality: He is very talkative and will apologize when he feels he's made a mistake. He, like the other Virtues, is very serious and devoted to the Resurrection stating that death is merely a necessary sacrifice. :Virtue: Fortitude/Courage :Element: Fire Temperantia :Description: ''"Temperantia, the true embodiment of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, is often illustrated as a colossal giant. Its body rising like a castle, Temperantia possesses two tree-like arms; a composed figure said to illustrate the total reverence in which the Laguna are held by the faithful."'' :Personality: 'Temperantia is a serious opponent but impatient and easily angered. Even with the knowledge of emminent defeat Temperantia will laugh. He, like the other Virtues, is very serious and devoted to the Resurrection stating that death is merely a necessary sacrifice. :'Virtue: Temperance :Element: Air Iustitia :Description: ''"Within Paradiso's Divine Will, also known as the Cardinal Virtues, Iustitia is known to take a particularly strange physical manifestation. A large mass covered with numerous faces, and extending outwards via countless tentacles, Iustitia could easily pass for a demon" '' :Personality: 'Quiet. Iustitia makes almost not conversation execpt to give Bayonetta a bit of praise for her power thus is seemingly humble. Like the others, he is devoted to the Creator. He seems to be the only one to truly follow his Virtue. :'Virtue: Justice :Element: Earth Sapientia :Description: ''"Artists have often depicted the Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, Sapientia, as a marine animal roaming the depths of the seas. This is likely due to the human disposition to characterize the sea as the source of all life, a veritable fountain of prudence and wisdom." Sapientia is the last of the Audito. Also known as the Controller of Seas. Taking form of an armored dragon and has porcelain faces on the joints of his legs. :'Personality: Supposedly he very narcissistic, even amongst the other Virtues, due to the grand idea of a living sea being Divine. He, too, is devoted to the Resurrection; even near death he will insult Bayonetta for her lack of knowledge, especially when speaking of the Eyes of the World. Like, Sapientia, he shows dislike for Jeanne, impatient for her to get into action. :'''Virtue: Prudence :Element: Water Jubileus, the Creator :Description: 'Jubileus is the supposed Creator of the world; the ultimate antagonist and final boss. She is the primordial, godlike being whom Father Balder and the Cardinal Virtues are working towards reviving.Jubileus was imprisoned at the end of the First Armageddon, when the Trinity of Realities were split into light, dark and chaos. :'Element: Earth, Air, Fire and Water Port Bayonetta may receive a port to the Wii U in order to introduce the game to new players. This is also due to the face Bayonetta 2 is going to be on the WiiU, it will allow new players to play the second game without missing out on the story of the first game. Main Article ''For more information please see the Bayonetta Wiki page: ''Bayonetta Category:Games Category:Bayonetta